One Life to Live
by OliviabensonSVU4
Summary: Out of the blue, Elliot asks Olivia if she had 1 wish what it would be, and it could be anything, no matter if it seems impossible. When she answers Elliot is blown away. (teehehe). Anymore will SERIOUSLY ruin this fic. Pairings: EO (duh) RR. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Law and Order SVU. I wish I did but Dick Wolf does and so does some other people. I wish I did though!  
  
A/N: Sorry about this but I have to say now that this story may not be too long depending how much I extend stuff. If it isn't long I may write a sequel. (. At the end of chapters and at the end of the story, esp. review. K? Sorry so long. Now read.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hey Liv?" Detective Elliot Stabler asked his partner in the precinct, Olivia Benson, who at the moment, was tapping a pen on her desk and reading files.  
  
"Yeah?" She replied, not looking up.  
  
He walked over and sat on the corner of her desk. "If you had one wish what would it be?"  
  
Olivia put her pen down, looked up and sighed. "I don't know.Well, I do but it's going to sound crazy."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"If I had one wish, I would want to be a teenager again and stop.stop what happened."  
  
"What happened?" He asked gently.  
  
"Do you know WHY I joined the SVU?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"When I was 15 I was raped. By someone I thought I could trust. I wish I could go back to when I was 15 before it happened and live my life differently but still join the SVU like I did."  
  
"That's not crazy at all."  
  
"Huh. So, what would you wish for?"  
  
"Promise not to laugh or anything?"  
  
"Look at my face El. Does it look like I'm laughing."  
  
He shook his head. "Okay, here goes nothing. I wish I never married Kathy. I wish I married you and had the 4 kids together. Could you add that in your wish?"  
  
"I wish I could go back to when I was 15 before it happened and live my life differently, marry you and still join the SVU like I did."  
  
"You got it."  
  
She looked at him, curiously. "What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
'That was so random' Olivia thought.  
  
"And Liv?"  
  
"What did you think of my "I want to marry you" speech?"  
  
"You were serious?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"It was.great." She smiled.  
  
"The first smile of the day. Okay, I better get back to.work."  
  
"Yeah. M-Me too."  
  
Olivia looked down at her work, picked the pen and continued to tap it. Elliot sat down at his desk and worked too. But they kept looking up, sneaking glances at each other. But when one saw the other they looked away. Munch, Fin and everyone noticed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About 9 PM  
  
Olivia went home, took a shower and fell asleep in front of the television, thinking about what had happened earlier that day at work.  
  
Elliot went home to his family, also took a shower, took his laptop computer and sat on the sofa watching TV. He fell asleep hours later around 3 AM.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elliot woke up around 7 to the sound of his daughter Kathleen's boom box on full blast playing some unrecognizable tune. His laptop's battery had died hours ago so he put it on the table and rolled over and put the pillow over his head. No use.  
  
"Kathleen?" He called up the stairs. "KATHLEEN JESSICA STABLER TURN THAT RACKET OFF RIGHT NOW."  
  
The music stopped and his 16 year old daughter appeared next to him. "But daddy" she whined, "That was Black Eye Peas and Justin Timberlake singing 'Where is the Love' on the radio.  
  
"I don't care if it was JESUS on the radio announcing his rebirth. Keep it down."  
  
"Okay." She replied, defeated. Kathleen trudged upstairs to get ready for school.  
  
It took a while for Elliot to realize he was going to be late for work. "Damn it" he muttered, rushing upstairs, brushing by the twins Elizabeth and Dickie.  
  
"Dad" Elizabeth tried to say.  
  
"Not now, sweetie. I'm going to be late."  
  
"Don't bother Dad when he is rushing at 7 AM" Dickie told his sister.  
  
"No kidding."  
  
Elliot hurried into the master bedroom and pulled tan pants, light blue shirt and red and gold tie on, kissing his wife, and going back downstairs to grab breakfast on the go and running (literally) out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Olivia was jolted awake by her alarm clock. She looked in the mirror and screamed because what she saw wasn't what she expected.. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
*Previously: Olivia was jolted awake by her alarm clock. She looked in the mirror and screamed because what she saw wasn't what she expected.. *  
  
She pulled the covers over her head. When she peeked out again, she wasn't the 42 year old she was when she went to sleep the night before. Olivia had become 15 again, and at her old house, like she told Elliot when he asked what her one wish would be.  
  
"No way. There is NO way I can be 15 again. Elliot.Elliot" She whispered.  
  
15-year old Olivia got dressed, and hurried down to the precinct. When she walked in no one recognized her but she walked like she owned the place and right up to Elliot.  
  
*A/N: IMPORTANT! WHEN SHE IS 15 THE TIME IS THE SAME (2003) AND ELLIOT IS WORKING AT THE PRECINCT LIKE BEFORE THE TIME REVERSAL. ITS JUST OLIVIA WHO IS YOUNGER. *  
  
"Elliot."  
  
He turned around. "Do I know you?"  
  
"Its me, Olivia." He hissed.  
  
"I knew someone who worked here named.Olivia!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Shut UP"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Its okay. When I made that wish yesterday and you said 'you got it' you really meant it? Am I stuck as 15 year old again?"  
  
Munch walked over. "Who's this El?"  
  
"Um.." He looked at her face that said 'don't tell'  
  
"What is your name?" Munch asked.  
  
"Abby Danielson. I.. uh.. am a friend of his daughter Elizabeth."  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"  
  
"I am a 4..I mean, yes, but she asked me to tell him something." Olivia covered quickly.  
  
"Something strange is going on here. Nice to see you, Olivia" he whispered, as he walked away. She froze.  
  
"Elliot. You have to find a way for me to change back. Munch knows."  
  
"You have to follow the wish to the T before you can."  
  
"What are you talking about? You are the reason I'm stuck in my 15 year old body?"  
  
"Yeah. The only way you can go back is if you follow the wish. You are now 15 and you said, you want to, and I quote 'go back to before it happened and live my life differently'"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well, you have to change the sequence of events in the rape then finish off the wish and you'll be back as a 42 year old, and my wife?"  
  
"Lets just get me back first. Wait, you still are married to Kathy?"  
  
"Until you finish your wish then I will be single and marry you. You'll understand then. Now, change the events of the rape and come back." And with that Elliot walked away.  
  
Olivia left the precinct. The time frame she was in was just before the rape, only hours before. "Great timing" She muttered walking to where it happened. The only thing different was she still had the police-issued gun. She felt the lump under her coat and continued walking.  
  
At the place, it had originally happened 27 years go, it was almost the same as it was then, because only her and the events of her life were affected by the warp.  
  
The so called "friend" came and tried to rape her but she shot him and walked away unscratched. The police questioned her but it was a self- defense shot so nothing was filed and also because it was Elliot who questioned her.  
  
"Good work. Now, I am going to as I said I would, go back and not marry Kathy and have the kids yet."  
  
"Alright. Then you'll find me?"  
  
"Yes." "Okay, and be warned its rough in the past."  
  
"Thanks, and see you soon."  
  
She smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night Elliot crashed in the precinct on the sofa upstairs. When he awoke it was 21 years ago and he was about to marry Kathy but didn't. The past and future would change.  
  
Olivia stayed as a 15 year old in 2003 until she and Elliot met in the time stream at ages 23 (Olivia) and 25 (Elliot) and got married. *GO AWWWW NOW*  
  
Before they knew it, it was 1995 and they were married and had 4 kids, Maureen, 10, Kathleen, 7, and twins Elizabeth and Dickie, 5.  
  
Olivia had now joined the SVU, and Elliot had been working for 3 years already.  
  
Finally, here we are in 2003, Olivia was working in SVU for 8 and Elliot for 11 years. Their kids were 18, 15, and 13.  
  
"So, what ever happened to that sweet little 15 year old who came here like she owned the place?" Munch asked, winking at Olivia.  
  
"What? You're really crazy, Munch." Elliot groaned.  
  
"Yeah. You need to get a psyche report done. Now." Olivia agreed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Munch said, walking off.  
  
Just then a bell rang, and no, I don't mean wedding bells.  
  
RING RING RING  
  
An alarm clock was going off. Olivia rolled over in bed and slammed it off. 7 AM.  
  
She sat there remembering her dream. 'Wait till Elliot hears this' she thought to herself, getting dressed and getting to work early to catch Elliot before they got busy.  
  
"El" She called out.  
  
"Hey Liv, what's up? You look like you didn't get much sleep last night."  
  
"I had this CRAZY dream last night. You were there.."  
  
With that she and Elliot walked in the doors of the precinct, Olivia telling Elliot all the details of her dream.  
  
It WAS a dream.RIGHT?  
  
A/N: What did u think? Want a sequel??? REVIEW NOW. 


End file.
